People In Dresses Aren't Always Women
by Queen Jean-Grey
Summary: Jade never knew Davey's secret. But he's about to.


"Davey, what's wrong? You seem like depressed." Jade crawled across the bed to where Davey was sitting. He wrapped his arms around Davey's waist and pulled Davey down onto the bed, pecking him on the cheek. Davey snapped and pushed Jade away ever so harshly, standing to his feet.

"Stop fucking flirting with me. I don't like you."

Jade rolled over onto his back and stared at Davey in surprise at 'her' outburst and how much 'she' actually sounded male. "Davey, I was only trying to cheer you up a little. You look like the weight of the world is on your shoulders."

Davey shook his head, realizing that his true self had almost shown itself. If Jade ever found out that he was a boy, Davey could see himself loosing his best friend and his only friend. He didn't want that. "Sorry, Jade." He sat back down next to Jade and began to fiddle with the bracelets on his wrists. Maybe, now was the time to ask Jade the one question that had been haunting him for a while. Silence washed over them and only the sound of Davey's bracelets rang through the room. "Would you still like me if I was a boy?"

Jade's eyebrow raised and he glanced over at Davey. "As a friend or lover?"

"Whichever." Davey shrugged as Jade rolled over onto his stomach and stared at the floor..

"I'd still love you if you were a boy because you're still Davey, the girl I love inside." Jade said after minutes of careful thought about it. He knew that there was either two ways this was going; he wasn't that stupid not to see that. The first way was that Davey wanted a sex change, while the second way was that Davey was a boy to begin with. Jade suspected that it was the second one, considering that Smith had pointed out that the lump on Davey's neck looked suspiciously like an Adam's apple and was always ever so conveniently covered by a choker at all times. The second way would also explain why Jade could see in Davey's eyes every time that 'she' flirted with him that 'she' did have feelings for him, despite denying it and it made way more sense if 'she' was a he for 'her' to not admit to liking him, for fear of loosing 'her' only real friend aside from Jeffree. "Why you asking, D?"

"No reason." Davey shrugged again and Jade sat up. It was now Jade's turn to ask the hard question or just reveal that he had suspicions that Davey was a boy. He had more courage to act upon the suspicion itself than to speak. He reached up and traced a finger along Davey's choker.

"It's okay, hun. I have a feeling I know why you're asking but just let me see your neck first" Jade whispered as Davey flinched and tried to pull away as Jade's fingers neared the clasp. As Davey pulled away, Jade's fingers nimbly undid the clasp and he pulled it off before Davey got a chance to stop him. He looked at Davey, who's hand immediately went up to cover 'her' neck and smiled slightly. Davey knew that he'd just given himself away simply by covering his throat, but it was a natural reflex. He turned to bolt but Jade raced to the door before him and held the door closed. "It's okay, Davey. I don't mind it. I've known for a while."

"Jade, you're straight. You should mind." Davey hissed, then snatched his choker from Jade's hand and retreated to sitting back down on Jade's bed. Jade slowly followed Davey over to the bed and sat down next to the younger boy.

"Yet, oddly enough, I don't mind. I just think you should wear boys' clothes instead of girls clothes."

"I haven't worn guys clothes in so fucking long that the concept sounds very mundane." Davey kept his eyes on the ground, expecting Jade to flip at any second and yell at him to get out, but it didn't come. Instead, Jade stood up and headed over to his closet. He pulled a pair of jeans off one of the hangers and a t-shirt and handed them to Davey.

"Please, at least, change your clothes for me."

Davey slowly nodded and took the clothes from Jade's hand. He headed towards the bathroom and sighed. The skirts had been a part of him for so long that he knew it would be very weird to wear jeans. After half-an-hour, Jade was getting impatient.

"Davey, come on out." Jade knocked softly on the bathroom door.

"My hair isn't cooperating and I feel weird."

"Just open the door, dude." Jade sighed and tapped his fingers against the door frame. He heard Davey sigh and some shuffling before the door opened. The boy that stood in front of him was shorter than Jade and had pale skin that contrasted with his long jet black hair. He almost didn't recognize Davey but the moment that Davey looked up at him, Jade could see the Davey he'd known in his face. "You should've kept the eyeliner and some of the eyeshadow, Davey. Your hair doesn't look that bad. Other than that, you look fine. You're the epitomy of masculinity."

Davey smiled and blushed slightly. " You're just saying that because you're not used to me being a boy. You still like the female me. Could I have my bag?" He pointed to the small messenger bad sitting by Jade's dresser and Jade snagged it, handing it to Davey, who pulled out a small make-up bag. "Shit." He mumbled as he pulled the stub of his eyeliner pencil and saw it was dull. Jade saw one of Davey's fits brewing and quickly pulled his only eyeliner stick out.

"Here. Use mine." He handed it to Davey, who raised his eyebrow.

"Since when do you wear eyeliner?"

Jade shrugged and watched as Davey rolled the pencil between his fingers and carefully lined his eyes with the black stick, before handing it back to Jade. "I've worn it for like ever. Way before I met you. You just never noticed it." He hopped up on the counter and watched Davey ever so intently. "I'm guessing that you're gay."

"Actually, I'm bi. I just like guys more than girls." Davey pulled a pair of chopsticks from his bag, then rummaged through it. "Could I use your comb?"

"Sure." Jade nodded, tossing Davey his comb. As Davey combed the waves out of his hair, Jade couldn't help but stare at him, watching him with curiosity. "Why did you start wearing girls clothes?" Davey shrugged as he pinned his hair up.

"I just feel comfortable wearing skirts."

"But don't you...ya know?" Jade felt embarrassed for asking such a personal question, but he couldn't help himself.

"That happened in the beginning, but now I've learned to control it It doesn't get hard at all." Davey sighed, noticing that Jade was staring at him so intently and was about to say something, but then Jade spoke up.

"Please, could you stop wearing them for me?"

Davey glanced over at Jade and rolled his eyes. "You do know how gay that sounded." Jade nodded, but continued to look Davey over. "Jade, you do know that I can feel your eyes on me and it's weirding me out a little. I could understand you watching me when you thought I was a girl, but not now."

"Maybe, I liked you as a girl because of who you are inside, not who you are outside." Jade shrugged, looking to the ground. "Besides, you have a cute ass." He folded his legs up and buried his face in his knees, embarrassed slightly that he'd actually said that, revealing slightly that he was into boys, which he'd only prepared himself to become in case his suspicion was true. It was silent for about a minute, then Jade finally got the courage to look up. Davey was staring at him, mouth-wide open. "Sorry, that was kinda out of line. I'll go get a cup of tea for both of us." He unfolded himself and jumped down from the counter, hurrying out of the room.

"Whoa, bro. You look like you're like drugged on speed or something." Smith raised his eyebrow as Jade rushed into the kitchen at top speed. "Did something happen between you and Davey?"

"You were right, Davey is a boy and I just called his ass cute." Jade said quickly, nearly dropping the cups he pulled from the cupboard.

"Calm yourself, bro and let me do that before you break something." Smith guided Jade over to one of the kitchen chairs. The elder boy sighed and caught a glance from Smith.

"Jade, it the tea ready?" Davey asked in his soft voice as he walked into the kitchen and Jade looked up as Smith turned.

"So it is Davey Marchard beneath the image of Davey Havok. I thought so." Smith smirked and poured the water into the cups and took them over to the table as Davey sat down. Davey glared at Smith and took his cup. "I'll leave you to talk." Smith walked out of the room and Jade sighed as he looked up at Davey.

"Davey, I'm sorry for being out of line." Jade said to break the silence between them.

"It's no problem, Jade. I just didn't expect to hear that from you." Davey sighed and reached over and touched Jade's hand. "And I guess this is the part where I should ask you your sexuality, even though I know you're into girls. You bi or straight?"

"Ummm. I'm bi-curious." Jade blushed as he said that. Davey raised his eyebrow and Jade laughed slightly. "When I first suspected that you were a boy, I made up my mind that if I was right, that I'd try to get into boys if you were one. I'm closer to being bi than I was months ago."

"So I'm pretty much an experiment." Davey shrugged, not really phased by Jade's reasoning. "I hope you realize you're not getting any sex."

"I know. You're a virgin. I wasn't intending on us having sex, especially if we're not together."

"Finally, a guy who understands the meaning of a relationship." Davey chuckled slightly. "So what? Do you just wanna make-out with me and have me blow you, then see what you feel?"

"Is that okay with you?" Jade lifted his head up and Davey nodded slowly. "If I enjoy it, would you be willing to go out with me?"

"Sure." Davey nodded as Jade stood up to rinse his cup out. The younger boy followed Jade's example and put his cup in the sink. "Or we could just begin a relationship right now?"

"I'd rather just make-out as two friends, one who's bi and one who's curious. I don't want to hurt you." Jade turned quickly and Davey placed his arms on either side of Jade's waist. "Let's go upstairs. We don't want my parents or Smith to walk in on us and jump to conclusions."

"Your parents don't know I'm a boy. We'll just say we had sex..." It only hit Davey then what Jade meant. "The choker. Okay, let's go upstairs." Davey grabbed Jade's hand and literally dragged the taller boy upstairs, closing the door. "One condition though. I top."

"Okay. As long as I can squeeze your ass cheeks." Jade smirked and Davey pressed his finger to Jade's lips. In a simple second, Davey's lips were on Jade's lips. The kiss was soft and tender and the feeling of Davey's lip ring in the kiss was slightly weird. "Take your hair down and let's get to the bed." Jade flicked the lock on the door and laid his hand on Davey's cheek. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Davey's lips. A second later, he pulled back and pulled Davey toward the bed. Davey responded by stopping Jade in his tracks and slowing the elder boy down.

"Jade, do you wanna just watch a movie and cuddle, 'cause this seems like something that might get a little wild?" Davey said shyly.

"Sure, Dave." Jade walked over to the door and unlocked it. "What movie do you wanna watch?"

"Nightmare Before Christmas." Davey climbed onto Jade's bed and pulled the chopsticks from his hair. Jade popped the DVD into his DVD player and crawled into the bed with Davey. He wrapped his arm around Davey's waist and they cuddled as they watched the movie.


End file.
